But I Hate You, Don't I?
by xArmyxWifex
Summary: Kathryn and Jeff had always fought. It's what they did. She hated him. But he loved her. When she returns from college 4 years later he decides it's time to tell her. But will she return his feelings? Or will he be left heartbroken?


I'M BACK! I Know I haven't posted anything in a really long time but I've just had too much going on in my life to find time to write anything.

Well I wrote this a long time ago and thought I had posted it onto this account, but apparently I didn't. So here it is now. This was written for joshandkimi on quizilla.

I hope you like it. Please review and let me know what you think.

Thanks everyone. Enjoy

Oh and BTW, in this Jeff is still in the WWE.

* * *

If someone told me to describe Jeff Hardy in one word, I would have to say perfect. Hi, I'm Kathryn Hickenbottom, the daughter of Michael Hickenbottom, or as you may know him, The Heartbreak Kid Shawn Michaels. Having him as my father, I got to meet many of the divas & superstars of the WWE. Including Jeff Hardy. Of course, when I met him, I couldn't stand him. I don't really remember why, but everything he did just seemed to annoy the hell out of me, and we argued constantly. Then I decided to go back to college, and didn't see him or anyone else except my dad for four years. I graduated college and decided to travel with my dad for a few months. I was really excited to see everyone again. It had been so long. I mean, I had kept in touch with Hunter, obviously, with him being my dads best friend and my godfather, and I still talked to to Randy, John, Rey, Mickie, and Maria. The only thing I wasn't looking forward to was seeing Jeff again. I definitely hadn't missed all the arguing. My dad picked me up from the airport and drove us back to the hotel.

As soon as we opened the door to the hotel room a bunch of people yelled "SURPRISE!!"

And suddenly I was bombarded with hugs from Mickie, Kelly, and Maria. I didn't mind though, I had missed them all so much that I actually enjoyed the life squeezing hugs.

"Just to warn you Kathryn, Jeff's here too." Said Kelly, one all the 'hellos' and 'I missed you's' had been said.

"Great. Just the person I wanna see" I said sarcastically.

Then I heard a very familiar voice.

"Hey there beautiful"

"Hey there yourself" I replied to Cena.

Me and him dated for a little while a few years back, but we both realized that we were better off as friends. There just wasn't anything there. We stayed really close after we broke up though.

And then I noticed who was with him.

"Hey Kathryn." came the southern accent of Jeff Hardy.

"Hey Jeff." I said cooly.

_*Damn he is hott*_

Whoa! what was I thinking?

"I'm gonna go get some fresh air, excuse me." I said, and went out onto the balcony.

"God what the hell is wrong with me? I hate him, so why did I get that weird feeling when I saw him?" I thought, only apparently i had said it out loud.

"Saw who?"

Startled I turned around.

"Damn Jeff, way to scare the hell outta me."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to."

"It's fine."

He walked over and stood next to me.

"Look Kathryn, I just wanted to say I'm sorry." He said turning to face me

"For what?" I asked, almost mesmerized by his gorgeous green eyes.

"For the way things were between us, all the arguing and such."

"It's fine, it's all in the past" I said, trying to pry my eyes away from looking into his.

Actually, now that that i thought about it, I couldn't really even remember what we always fought about. Looking back, it all seemed so stupid and childish. Of course, the only thing that i could think of right now was how good he looked and how tempting his lips looked.

*_Dammit Kathryn, there you go again with those crazy thoughts about him. When did he get so sexy?*_

"The thing is, from the moment I saw you, I was drawn to you. After the argument we had the night we met," I started laughing, causing him to stop what he was saying.

"I remember that night, God I was so mad at you, if it hadn't been for Mickie, I think i might have tried to kill you" I said laughing.

"Yeah, remind me to thank her again for that by the way" He replied laughing. Anyway, I wanted to try and make it up to you, but then every time we were in the same room together, it always ended up in more yelling."

"Do you even remember what we were even fighting about?" I asked curiously.

"Honestly, no, not really. All I remember is that it killed me to fight with you. I hated it. But it seemed like that was the only way we ever talked, was if we were arguing. So I dealt with it, cause the truth is, all I really wanted to do all those years was this."

I was trying to figure out he was going with all of this when he suddenly cupped my face and kissed me. My first thought was to pull away and slap him, but I couldn't. There was so much love and passion that I just melted into the kiss. I felt my heart beat quicken and my head was spinning. Finally we broke apart.

"I love you Kathryn. I always have."

All I could do was smile up at him. It felt as if I had been waiting all this time for that kiss. I knew then why we always argued. Cause the truth was, the first time I saw him, I was drawn to him as well. But all the arguing had blinded me as to how I felt and had taken so much time away from us that we could have spent being together instead of fighting.

"I love you too Jeff."

That was 5 years ago. Now here I stood, watching as my bridesmaids walked down the aisle. The music started, and me and my dad turned to face each other.

"This is it Daddy."

"Yeah, it is, and I couldn't be more proud of you ready?" he said, with tears starting to form in his eyes.

"Yeah, I am."

As we walked down the aisle I couldn't help but smile as I thought of all the amazing times me Jeff have had over the years. It hasn't always been easy, but we always got through it. We never gave up on each other and we always supported each other. He was my rock.

We got to the end of the aisle and My dad raised my vail. He kissed my forehead and told me again how proud of me he was and how beautiful I looked. Then he gave my hand to Jeff. We said our vows, and Jeff kissed me with even more passion and love than he had the night he first kissed me five years ago. I was now Mrs. Kathryn Gwenavier Hardy, and I couldn't wait to spend the rest of my life with Jeff.


End file.
